


Efforts

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jude deals with a cat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'hamper'

Jude sighed and scooped up the sleeping cat from his clothing and attempted to put it on the bed. Despite his best efforts, cats seemed to be everywhere in the castle and he couldn't keep them out of his room. 

He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. By the time they were fastened, the cat was back, obviously intent on napping on this things and definitely hampering his ability to get dressed. 

Already, Jude knew he'd be sneezing through his meeting with Gaius, much like he'd sneezed through dinner... 

Though thankfully not through the rest of the night. 

Thankfully.


End file.
